The subject matter herein relates generally to cassettes, and more particularly, to locking features for securing cassettes in panel openings.
Known connector assemblies exist having multiple receptacle connectors in a common housing, which provide a compact arrangement of such receptacle connectors. Such a connector assembly is useful to provide multiple connection ports. Accordingly, such a connector assembly is referred to as a multiple port connector assembly. The receptacle connectors may be in the form of RJ-45 type modular jacks that establish mating connections with corresponding RJ-45 modular plugs. The receptacle connectors each have electrical terminals arranged in a terminal array, and have plug receiving cavities.
One application for such multi-port connector assemblies is in the field of computer networks, where desktops or other equipment are interconnected to servers or other network components by way of sophisticated cabling. Such networks may have a variety of data transmission mediums including coaxial cable, fiber optic cable and telephone cable. One such network is an Ethernet network, which is subject to various electrical standards, such as IEEE 802.3 and others. Such networks have the requirement, to provide a high number of connections, yet optimally requires little space in which to accommodate the connections. Another application for such connector assemblies is in the field of telephony, wherein the modular jacks provide ports for connection with a telephone switching network of a telephone service provider, such as a regional telephone company or national telephone company.
One type of known connector assembly includes a housing having receptacles one above the other, forming a plurality of arrays in stacked arrangement, so-called “stacked jack” arrangements. One example of a stacked jack type of connector assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,655,988, assigned to Tyco Electronics Corporation, which discloses an insulative housing having two rows of receptacles. The receptacles are arranged side-by-side in an upper row and side-by-side in a lower row in a common housing, which advantageously doubles the number of receptacles without having to increase the length of the housing. Contact modules having contacts for both upper receptacles and lower receptacles are loaded into the insulative housing.
The insulative housing and each of the contact modules are simultaneously mounted to a circuit board, and an outer shield surrounds the unit. An outer shield surrounds the insulative housing and the contact modules. The outer shield is mounted to the circuit board. Mounting the outer shield to the circuit board is a manufacturing step that takes time and may be difficult to accomplish. Other types of connector assemblies include outer shields that are assembled using fasteners, such as screws or rivets to assemble the components together. Assembling components using fasteners such as screws or rivets is complex and time consuming. Additionally, assembly using fasteners such as screws or rivets is difficult when the manufacturing process involves automation.
A need remains for a connector assembly that may be assembled in a cost effective and reliable manner. A need remains for a connector assembly that includes locking features that quickly and securely mate the outer components together.